Love Anew
by Night-Weaver369
Summary: When Elektra isn't there to pick up the pieces of a fallen man, who will, Adena moves into town and meets Matt Murdock/Daredevil, but Adena has something up her sleeve as well;A/N: need reviews here people, this is not a bad story. MattOC.


Welcome back! well I was sick today and I got to writing, so here are the results

* * *

My name is Adena and, I was born in Hell's Kitchen, and will probably die there, but not today. But before I get to that, I want to tell you about my origins; or rather how I thought I screwed my life over. 

Being a girl in Hell's Kitchen is rather harsh, worrying about rape, kidnapping, murder, and gangs galore to put the cherry on top of it all. Unfortunately I got myself into a bad crowd at a young age. But there was always something special about me, not the cool powers scenario, but just plain weird. I had an unbelievably rapid healing rate; for example, one day I would cut myself with a knife, the next day it would be a scar, and the next day, nothing left. Even freakier is the fact that I can't burn myself, want to learn how I found this out? Well it's how this all began.

My "_friends_" dared me to go into a lab on the outskirts of the docks on the south side of Hell's Kitchen, and steal some vials in there. So, like the little idiot I was, I went, that was when I was thirteen .

After we came to the docks, I climbed onto the roof, and then went in through the window to the lab.

When I landed, I noticed that I wasn't alone; in fact the company with me wasn't too friendly from what I saw. One of the men there I knew, well everybody in Hell's Kitchen knew, Mr. Fisk. One of the lab technicians was being held by his cronies, "Doctor, when will you ever learn," warned Fisk, "that trying to run from me is like running from a God," the doctor tried to interject but Fisk cut in again. "No, really, when has anyone gotten out of my grasp fully, answer me that?" The doctor thought on his words, and then dropped his head in defeat, "you know that the King Pin is always right. Tie him up and torch the place."

After they closed the doors, I tried to make my exit, but as I was getting up I knocked over a table covered in test-tube racks, and the test-tubes were not exactly empty. They spilled all over me, as soon as the liquid hit, I felt my skin burn up, but not catch on fire, still **_very_** painful either way.

Not knowing, every cell in my body was changing, and my coming in contact with the fire only adds to the transformation, I didn't know this before, but the fire and the chemical's manipulation even changed my DNA in a sort-of rapid mutation, I guess?

I slowly crawled my way out of the warehouse and to the docks, my "_friends_" were now nowhere to be seen. Grudgingly, I trudged my way back to that Roach-infested home

* * *

**Twelve years later**

* * *

After moving out of Hell's kitchen, to my grandma's when I emancipated, I moved back as my states top attorney, to rid this town of all the crap that happens. Oh! If your wondering what happened back there at the docks, well, that evolved into a little something. While I was at dear Nana's (that's what I call my grandma), I decided to go into and unused field on her farm and hone my powers. I learned that I could control and start fire, kind of like the Human Torch, except feminine. Well as time progressed and my knowledge in law and martial arts increased, I went onto bigger and better things and places, back to my roots. I kissed my Nana goodbye and was off to Hell's Kitchen.

* * *

_One week later_

_

* * *

_

I found my housing, a apartment two bedroom's and a single large bathroom, and a spacious kitchen. Found my work at a local attorney office, with good pay, score!! Now all there is to do is to get the super hero thin going for me, shouldn't take too long. All I need is fabric that is fire proof, right?

**WRONG!** I thought that it would be fairly easy to find fire-proof fabric, ya know? Man, I was very mistaken, then, a thought hit me like a train, my friend in college, what was her name, Mary? Yeah! That's it, Mary! So I called her up and we chatted as school chums would and then I asked her if she could help me with my predicament.

"Why?" she asked, I just had to lie,

"Well, you see, I have to make my district fire station's new uniforms because I'm a designer for state departments', and they haven't had a uniform change since 1985, and those things are so bulky,and I was just wondering if you could help me find or make a fabric that is lighter, and more flexible than the ones that they are wearing, but still contain the same efficacy as the old ones, ya know?"

She thought on this one then she started speaking, "Well they have already made some light weight fabric that is fireproof already, here, I'll give you the site that has it, got a pen and paper?" I looked around until I found the pen and paper, "Yep, got it, shoot," I wrote it down, said my thanks and hung-up.

I checked out the site and there it was, except it wasn't exactly fireproof, the fabric changed itself depending on the environment or element...perfect. That was until I looked at the price. Ouch! I can't look at it, oh wait, that's for multiples, well that's not to bad considering the amount, and that's quite a few, and wait, wait, it get's even better! Customizable colors! Well I was just going to pick black but why not silver as well, I mean I can afford them anyways, just plug in some extra hours at the office and I'm good. After buying them I went off to the cafe down the street from me.

Now walking through the door I find that the atmosphere absolutely relaxing! It was just so warm and welcoming, like a cafe is supposed to be. I got my order and sat down in the lower area of the cafe, I grabbed today's newspaper and started on the headlines. As soon as I was absorbed into the story I felt a nudge on my calf, I looked at my calf, seeing a stick, that stick was being held by something and I just kept looking up until I saw a face, the face of a very handsome man; reddish brown hair, tall, strong jaw line, and why he was wearing glasses, I didn't know, "Excuse me," he started, " but, you wouldn't happen to have any honey here would you?" I replied, "Yeah, right in front of you," he chuckled at this, "could you be a little more precise?" with my head completely out of the newspaper, "What can't you--" "See it" he interjected, "not at all," I started gaping like a fish, "Oh! Oh mu go--, I'm so sorry!" he smiled and said, "Naw, it's okay." The waiter came by and gave me my cup of coffee in a portable cup, I started on my way to the door, "Wait, aren't you going to give me your name?" I smirked and turned to him, "Nope," and was off.


End file.
